


endlessly

by khayr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Vampire AU, happy halloween!!!!!, this is Good Garbage tbh lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/pseuds/khayr
Summary: “I know,” he breathed, angling his head to kiss her again, “I just needed to hear you say it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this way back in like... march?? april??? while incredibly inebriated at a con, and since it's just about halloween a buddy of mine was reminding me about it. P: I pulled it apart and edited it just for her and now you can all enjoy this garbage au too!! 
> 
> have a happy halloween and stay safe!!

He had hoped briefly that she might decline the offer, but a deep-seated part of him had yearned for years for her to ask for this. To have her at his side for the rest of eternity was a blessing he had not even dared to wish for, but she was requesting it now and he hardly was going to deny her that.

 

Ozpin refused to make this hasty; to turn her was an incredibly intimate affair and something he was going to treat with the utmost diligence. He dipped his head to kiss her gently, his hands coming to cup her face and keep her in position. Glynda sighed into his mouth, wrapping her arm around his neck to pull him closer and gently nibbling on his lower lip to tease him.

 

“I'd give my humanity to spend the rest of eternity at your side, Oz,” she mumbled against his ear as she pressed the length of her body against his, “You know that.”

 

“I know,” he breathed, angling his head to kiss her again, “I just needed to hear you say it.”

 

He melted into her when her hand slid to hold the back of his neck, a soft sound caught in his throat. It had been clear to him for years that she was his other half- his  _ soulmate _ \- and he truly couldn't have asked for anything more. When she tilted her head to expose the stretch of her neck to him he had to take a slow breath to steady his mind; he was far more excitable than he would prefer to be and her willingness to bend for him struck a solid match at his core.

 

Later. Later.

 

Ozpin kissed her cheek and then leaned down to her neck, one hand gently cupping her opposite cheek and the other skimming down the curve of her waist to rest there. He hovered briefly, breathing as steadily as he could manage. His mouth closed on the sensitive skin she'd exposed to him, tongue running over the place he intended to mark. Glynda shuddered beneath his touch and he took that moment to sink his fangs into her neck.

 

The quiet gasp she made set his blood on fire; he'd never experienced the  _ thrill _ of turning another and by all accounts Ozpin was glad he had saved this for her alone. Her fingers thread into his hair, holding him in place, and he only tightened his grip and arched further against her. Even through the copper tang of her blood in his mouth she tasted faintly sweet and a soft, obscene sound escaped his throat at the notion.

 

In all his many years he'd never imagined that he would be able to have this selfish desire for himself.

 

Hours later when she finally stirred beside him, Ozpin was nearly ready to admit that a life through eternity might not be quite that bad if he wasn’t going it alone.


End file.
